


梦回

by moshu233



Category: Dragon Raja Serier-Jiang Nan
Genre: M/M, 恺楚 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshu233/pseuds/moshu233
Summary: 恺楚车，蒙眼，捆绑play





	梦回

梦回by墨舒 

 

黑暗，黑布蒙着眼，手脚也被绑住了，处境似乎不妙。不过……这种小把戏他还不放在眼里。  
“言灵.君焰！”楚子航轻念咒言，只是话音未落，便被人打断了，一双手从身后搂住他，那人把头埋进他颈窝，在他耳边哑着嗓子：“嘘……别乱动。”  
“恺撒？！”楚子航愣了几秒，收敛了周身的杀气，又回复了一贯的冷静：“快放开我。”

金发的男人翻身压住楚子航，暧昧地在他耳边吹了口气：“不放。”撩开细碎的刘海，恺撒将脸贴近他的额头，一路吻下，最后停在那张诱人的唇上，轻轻吮吸，温柔又霸道。  
“唔……” 趁着楚子航失神的片刻，一条滑腻的舌头钻进了口腔，不断搅动，楚子航仰着头被迫接受，直到缺氧才被放开。鼻尖相触，呼吸交融。  
恺撒勾起他的下巴，手指在刚被他蹂躏过的唇上肆意摩挲，心情大好。

当然那只手并不满足于此，一路向下，在楚子航的喉结处徘徊了一阵，转而开始扒身下人的衣服，露出白皙胸膛，恺撒毫不客气地在他乳粒上揉捏，快感从胸口蔓延开来，瘙痒难耐。  
“嗯……够了……别玩儿了。”楚子航喘着气。  
奈何那人并不听他的，裤子被褪到了脚踝，作乱的手来到他的胯下，被抚摸的地方很不争气地起了反应，渐渐竖了起来，有透明的液体往外渗出。楚子航再也无法忍耐了：“我说停下，你听到没有！”

“乖，你会喜欢的。”恺撒舔了舔他胸前的红樱，还恶劣的掐了一下分身顶部，又引起一阵颤栗。镰鼬释放，被风吹散的细碎呻吟都飘进了他的耳中。  
“……”放弃了挣扎，黑暗中的身体更加敏感，楚子航被撩得浑身燥热却又无处发泄，只能无意识地扭动着难耐的躯体。终于在金发男人有技巧的套弄下，酝酿许久的欲望找到了释放出口，喷射而出。  
楚子航浑身无力，刘海被濡湿贴在额头上，冷峻的脸染上潮红的情欲，薄唇微启，诱人犯罪。

恺撒解开捆绑楚子航的绳索， 帮他摘了眼罩，金色的眼眸散发出妖异的光芒，摄人心魄。恺撒吻了吻他被勒红的手腕，将人翻过去背对着他：“宝贝儿，该我了。”  
不给人反抗的机会，恺撒的手指插入楚子航的后穴，带着润滑剂的滑腻，为这具禁欲已久的肉体慢慢地扩张。楚子航象征性地抗议了一下，把脸深深埋进枕头。

随着手指增加，楚子航咬着唇努力不溢出声音。不过他越是这样，恺撒就越想欺负他，凭记忆很快就找到了他的关键点。楚子航崩溃：“嗯……不要……别碰那里……”  
身体不受控制地兴奋起来，那个难以启齿的地方散发着热流和快感，随着手指抽插而越来越不知满足，前面的性器也被刺激的再次勃起。  
“你又硬了。”恺撒调笑道，在身下人光裸的背部印上细密的吻，直到全身都泛起勾人的粉色。  
“闭嘴！”楚子航羞耻地闭上眼，身体却渴望着更多……

勃起的性器抵在后穴，却不进入，只在穴口处磨蹭，分身也被人握在手里套弄着，楚子航被折磨地几欲疯狂：“……唔……别玩儿了。”  
“宝贝儿，说你想要我。”恺撒却不如他的意，在楚子航耳边诱哄道。  
“……”楚子航用泛着水汽的眼瞪了恺撒一下，又倔强地别开头，咬着唇不想让呻吟溢出。  
恺撒无奈地摸了摸鼻子，知道不能欺负的太过，又哄道：“好了，不逗你了。”

说完也不给楚子航反应的时间，炙热的性器就一寸寸侵入了他的身体，两人同时发出了满足的呻吟。  
男人亲吻楚子航的耳朵，等待他慢慢适应。不料楚子航突然开始挣扎：“不要这样……恺撒……我想看着你。”  
恺撒心下一动，就着插入的姿势将人翻过身来面对他，连接的那处也跟着转了半圈，又是一阵抽气声。

恺撒再也控制不住的抽插起来，大开大合的操弄像是用上了全身的力气，楚子航双手环住他的脖子，随着自己的摆弄晃动。  
“慢……慢点……啊啊……”龟头在敏感的那一点来回碾磨，一波又一波的快感将楚子航的理智冲垮，情不自禁的用后穴吸紧了那根肉棒，迎合着那人无休止的撞击。

“慢不下来。”恺撒下身抽插不停，双手也没闲着，对楚子航胸前的两颗朱果又是撕咬又是拉扯：“知道你现在的样子有多诱人吗。”  
恺撒兴奋不已，不断的亲吻楚子航的嘴和那双金色的眼睛：“真美。”楚子航顺从地任他摆弄，双手将他搂抱得更紧。 

“恺撒……你会一直记得我吗？”楚子航突然没由来地问了一句。  
“当然。”恺撒亲了亲他的脖子安慰道：“怎么这么问？”  
楚子航却自说自话：“若是连你也忘记了，我就真的消失了……”  
恺撒下身一热，在楚子航体内泄了出来…… 

再睁眼时，却是路明非凑近身前：“老大，你醒啦。”  
恺撒失神了片刻：“我好像梦见了一个人。”  
“谁？”路明非眼皮一跳。  
金发的男人起身走到窗边，望向不远处的东京塔，眼神空洞，如失魂一般，过了好久才喃喃道：“我……不记得了。”


End file.
